


37. Unpacking

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [37]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	37. Unpacking

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

"Two more nights," Stephen shakes his head, laughing, as he sets his four favourite mugs in the kitchen cupboard. They'd moved over some boxes to Antony's place today and had spent a little time unpacking - now his lover is trying his best to persuade him to just 'stay...you know you want to...', but Stephen is determined; two more days and he gets his collar, _then_ he'll move in.

"Okay. Are you going to make me stay here alone or can I come back with you?" Antony asks, leaning against the cupboard, unsure whether Stephen's already getting sick of him and would prefer some space before they really move in together.

Shutting the cupboard door Stephen rests his hip against the counter - one brow raised in question. "I'm about to move in with you, and it's the first time I've ever lived with anyone outside of a house share I did in college, on top of that I'm about to make a commitment that is a huge fucking deal to me...a commitment to you, to us..." he steps up and places a hand on Antony's arm. "I'm just making sure I have some thinking space - adjustment space if you like... plus I kinda like the idea that I only move in here when I'm utterly owned by you. I am not pushing you away, you know that right?"

Antony nods. "I know. I just hate sleeping alone when we're in the same city, but soon I won't be so..." he nods again.

"Then stay at mine, we can camp out two more nights... then after we've done our thing... you can carry me over the threshold here," Stephen teases, his blue eyes dancing. He's been back at work for two days now - short days, thanks to the fact they'd pulled someone in to do his stunt work for him, a compromise that suited everyone.

"That sounds like a plan," Antony murmurs, leaning in for a kiss, quietly relieved.

Kissing his lover back, Stephen slides an arm around Antony's waist and pulls him in close. When he breaks the kiss he mouths up to Antony's ear. "Why are you worried Tony? I can feel it in you..." he asks softly. "Talk to me."

"I'm not worried," Antony says, shaking his head, but maybe he really is. "Other than maybe you getting sick of me or deciding what I do, the things I deal with, are too much to handle."

"Other than that?" Stephen pulls away, his teasing tone gone now, replaced by something entirely more serious. He frowns, this is so unlike the Antony he knows, but then... maybe his lover is entitled to pre-contracting nerves too. "I will never get sick of you Tony, how can I? We work, we fit each other, we _get_ each other." And the other. "And as to the things you deal with... you still protect me from that, I'm not stupid, I figured out a while ago there is more than you tell me, but I trust you, I trust that you don't tell me for a good reason, and that's okay."

Antony nods. He hadn't thought he was worried but the relief he feels at those words? Fuck. He blows out a soft breath, reeling Stephen in close again, face buried in the crook of his neck for a moment, inhaling his lover's scent. "Thank you," he murmurs, hugging Stephen tight.

Arms tight around his lover, Stephen closes his eyes. "You have no idea how long I waited for someone like you, someone who can give me what I need, and still let me be who I am, who values me for who I am," he murmurs. "You are a wonderful man Tony, an amazing dominant, a warm, funny, caring lover... I feel blessed to have you."

"I feel blessed to have _you_ ," Antony murmurs back. "I never thought I'd have anyone in my life like you." And certainly not someone who accepts him for what he is, even knowing there's things he keeps from them, parts he doesn't bring home or share. "I love you so much."

Taking a deep breath Stephen rubs his hands along Antony's back, he exhales slowly, giving himself a moment and when that's done he turns his head and with his mouth pressed to his lover's ear he whispers, "I love you too."

Antony goes still for a second, stunned, but then he hugs Stephen so fucking hard. And it's only in that moment that he finally realizes how badly he needed to hear those words, to be loved back. "You're my world," he murmurs, kissing the side of Stephen's neck before finally lifting his head to smile at his lover.

"If you're ever feeling off centre with us, you need to talk to me," Stephen smiles, cupping the side of Antony's face. "It's too easy for me to forget sometimes you might be the boss, but you don't have all the answers any more than I do," squeezes Antony's waist. "And we've avoided talking about the new contract..."

"I don't know about avoided..." Antony says with a small smile. "But yes, we haven't talked about it. I don't have any changes I want to make aside from making it permanent and acknowledging you don't have use of your safeword anymore. Are there things you want added or changed?"

"Yeah maybe, but I want to review it first," Stephen's still watching his lover closely. "It all seems so casual, for something so... important," he admits, softly. "I've wanted this so long Tony... it seems almost unreal."

"Well, you'll be getting your collars, and I've got a special dinner planned for us at Citadel and then," Antony hadn't been going to say anything but maybe Stephen needs to know he's gone to some trouble, "I've arranged for Louis to be here in L.A. to... officiate, I guess, over a small ceremony. Put his official stamp on our contract in person."

Stephen's eyes widen at that, his heart does a double beat. "You did? You have? Really?" He pulls away a moment, and shakes his head. It takes a moment to sink in. Then he grins, turns dancing blue eyes on his lover, "I'm sorry, I should have trusted you, should have known this was as important to you as it is to me." Then he's throwing his arms around Antony again and kissing him.

Antony keeps Stephen close, deepening the kiss, pouring everything he feels for this man into it.

Stephen backs Antony up against a cupboard, his hands moving over ass, back, neck, not stopping - the whole time he's kissing he's making soft noises of greedy want, because - fuck, this man gets him hot like no one else ever has.

Biting at Stephen's mouth, Antony lets his hands roam over his lover's body as well, up under his shirt, over smooth hot skin. Fuck. "I want inside you," he growls against Stephen's ear, his cock so fucking hard it almost hurts.

"I want you inside me, I want that fucking dick splitting me open Tony," Stephen rumbles back, and this isn't about dominance or submission, it's about pure physical, animalistic lust. He steps back, hand reaching for his lover's shirt which he fists, using it to pull Antony with him as he backs up out of the kitchen toward the bedroom.

Antony goes with the tug, eyes hot on his lover, his hands already shoving at Stephen's shirt, pushing it from his shoulders before going for his jeans.

Afterwards, Stephen will wonder at how their clothing survived without damage, within moments of his legs hitting the edge of the large bed, he's falling backward onto it, naked, his arms around his lover as he pulls him with him. Skin to skin he groans, writhing and desperate, mouth trailing kisses and gentle bites over whatever body part he can reach.

Bracing himself on one arm, his breath coming faster and harder with every kiss, every bite, Antony digs into the drawer beside their bed for the lube, the top flipped open, liquid spilling over his fingers. He growls at himself, tamping down the need to be inside his lover, his cock aching to be buried, aching for that tight heat. His wet fingers slipped between them, between Stephen's thighs, groaning as he touches him, pushes two inside him.

"Fuck yes!" Stephen's voice is rough, low. He moans and bears down, allowing those slicked up digits to slide in unhindered. His own fingers claw up, nails scoring over Antony's shoulders. "Want you...fucking want you so damned much."

A third finger worked in, scissoring to stretch Stephen open and Antony can't wait any longer. He smears the remainder of the lube over his cock and fits head to hole, hiking Stephen's leg up over his hip as he pushes in.

Stephen keens, low and long as thick cock breeches his ass, even though he wants it, fucking _craves_ it... it still hurts. His fingers press harder, and he turns to look at his lover, wanting to see his face. "Fuck....T..Tony..."

"I know," Antony whispers, nodding, dipping his head to swallow Stephen's cries in a kiss even as he forces himself to go slower. "God." He pulls back, staring into Stephen's eyes as he moves deeper, his cock throbbing roughly.

"I...I...just..." Stephen stutters, then when Antony hits a particular spot his eyes roll and his back bows up off the bed. His entire being is consumed by the physical process of being possessed by this man - his lover - his Sir.

All the way in and Antony pauses, rocking his hips, making room for himself in his lover's body. "No one's ever felt like this," he whispers. "Ever."

Freeing up one hand Stephen brings his fingers up to trace over Antony's brow, his fingers are trembling and he licks over his lower lip. "I know..." he murmurs, "because they weren't me."

Antony nods. "They weren't you," he echoes softly, dipping down for a kiss before starting to move again, slowly, cock pulled right back to the tip before he sheathes himself once again, his eyes locked on Stephen's.

Stephen groans in utter bliss, there is nothing, _nothing_ that comes close to that feeling of when Antony slows things right down and extends each thrust to its fullest extent. It sets his skin alight. Sliding his hand around the back of his lover's neck he tugs Antony down for another kiss, where he whispers a soft 'I love you' against his lips.

It still floors Antony to hear it, to have those words, those feelings returned by the man he loves and he kisses Stephen harder, overcome, not trusting himself to speak as he moves into his lover, his boy, again and again.

Soon enough Stephen's incoherent, writhing and desperate beneath his lover's attentions, his eyes are wide, his skin flushed and sweaty. His nails score the flesh over Antony's back and he moans with each thrust, clutching his lover tight when he seats himself fully. His dick's hard and spilling pre-cum over his belly, over Antony's skin.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna fill you," Antony groans, his orgasm building, cresting, his cock throbbing inside his lover, his balls drawing tight as he drops one hand between them, his fingers wrapped around Stephen's cock, stroking as he thrusts.

"Mmmyeah..." Stephen grinds out, hips lifting into each thrust, when Antony touches his dick he hisses out a soft whine, he's so close, he can feel the tension coiling hot and fast in the pit of his belly.

Fuck. Antony groans again, hand working Stephen even harder, faster as his hips double up on their rhythm. "With me," he grits out, the words barely above a whisper, definitely not an order, but Christ, he wants them there together. His head lifted in a shout as his orgasm crashes over him, any hope of holding back completely gone.

Stephen doesn't like to cum at exactly the same time... he loves that first few moments of Antony's completion, just revelling in the power of that - that he can give his lover, his Sir, so much pleasure. Instead he hangs on for a few seconds, right up until Antony is starting to sag, then he lets go... his body spasms around his lover's and he cries out.

Antony watches Stephen through every last aftershock before finally dropping down, draping himself over his lover's body, his cock still pulsing inside him. "That was incredible," he whispers, smiling, lips brushed across Stephen's. " _You're_ incredible."

It does warm and pleasant things to Stephen's insides to hear those words, it still catches him off balance that this amazing man things _he's_ special. "You think so?" Stephen murmurs back, his breathing still ragged. He wraps his arms his around Antony's shoulders, fingers trailing over sweaty skin.

"Yeah, I do," Antony nods, smiling down at Stephen. "You make me so happy."

"I'm glad," Stephen smiles back. "I waited so long to find someone who got me, who wanted all of me... and you do, you don't want to cherry pick, you want all of me...and that's fucking amazing Tony."

"Well, the same goes for you," Antony points out. "You're not trying to change me, you don't push me about my work, you accept me for who I am." His smile widens. "And I love being your Tony."

"My Tony..." Stephen grins, stretching his neck he raises his head from the bed and kisses Antony's mouth. "My Sir..."

"Yeah, and only two more nights and you'll be my boy, permanently," Antony murmurs, putting off moving as long as he can, his body weight on his forearms.

"Permanently..." And it's only now it's hitting home what that really means. Open ended, maybe forever... his lids drop and Stephen looks away. Permanent means not getting steadily more stressed as the renewal date approaches, it means security, it means... being wanted and loved as Stephen as well as boy.

"You okay with that?" Antony asks softly.

"It's like getting hitched isn't it? In a way," Stephen blows out an amused noise and then turns his gaze back on his lover's face. "It's just a mental shift, from having a date and knowing that I could be discarded on that date if I don't please... to having a Sir who wants to keep me, someone I know would want to work out any issues... not move on." Even now Stephen frames all this around his submission, unable to see that Antony might actually want him without it.

Antony nods. "I think you have to get used to the idea that I want to keep _you_ no matter what," he murmurs. "All the other stuff? It's just icing on the cake."

"Stuff?" Stephen's fingers still play over Antony's back, mapping out the now familiar dips and planes of muscle.

"I value your submission," Antony says, because god knows, he wouldn't want Stephen to /ever/ think otherwise. "And I want it. But not as much as I value and want you."

It takes a moment to sink in, but when it does Stephen's eyes widen as he studies Antony's face, looking for something - though he's not sure what. His heart squeezes tight in his chest and when he speaks his voice is rough with emotion. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that..." he admits. "No idea at all..."

"I think I might have some," Antony murmurs, giving Stephen another kiss, "but I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"I know that," Stephen gives a small nod. "I know you wouldn't lie to me." He takes a deep breath, and then taps Antony on the ass. "C'mon move your cute butt," he flashes a bright smile.


End file.
